inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mata ne... no Kisetsu
Mata ne... Kisetsu (またね・・・のキセツ, lit. The Season of... See You Again) is the character song of Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shirou, Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Kariya Masaki and Manabe Jinichirou (CV:. It is sung by their seiyuus, Takeuchi Junko, Nojima Hirofumi, Yoshino Hiroyuki, Nishigaki Yuka, Miyano Mamoru, Terasaki Yuka, Mitsuki Saiga, Tai Yuuki, Nojima Hirofumi respectively. Lyrics |-|Kanji= Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… 教室の黒板に 書いた文字 全部消えたけれども みんなで描いた青春は 絶対！もう消えない 思い出さ！ 君と出逢えたことを 絶対に忘れない どんなに遠く 離れたって いつもあたりまえのように みんな一緒にいて 暗い話題だって 笑いに変えたみたいに うつむかないで笑って行こう！ さよなら、またね！ (またね！) うつむかないで笑って行こう！ さよなら (さよなら) またね！ 僕たちの影が伸びる 校庭に未来の種を埋めた いつか大きな木の下で 絶対！またみんなで集まろう！ 君と出逢えたことで 生まれ変われたんだ こんな自分を 好きになれた いつか必ず遭えるから それぞれの世界で 胸に抱いた夢を なくさないでそのままに うつむかないで笑って行こう！ さよなら、またね！ (またね！) うつむかないで笑って行こう！ さよなら (さよなら) またね！ みんなで描いた青春は 絶対！もう消えない 思い出さ！ 君と出逢えたことを 絶対に忘れない！ どんなに遠く 離れたって いつかまた遭える日を 楽しみにしてるぜ！ 皆の夢の (夢の) 続きを土産話に うつむかないで笑って行こう！ さよなら、またね！ (またね！) うつむかないで笑って行こう！ さよなら (さよなら) またね！ Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… |-|Romaji= Na na na na... na na na na... Kyoushitsu no kokuban ni Kaita moji Zenbu kieta keredo mo Minna de egaita seishun wa Zettai mou kienai Omoide sa! Kimi to deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai Donna ni tooku Hanaretatte Itsumo Atarimae no you ni minna issho ni ite Kurai wadai datte Warai ni kaeta mitai ni Utsumukanaide waratte yukou! Sayounara, mata ne! (mata ne!) Utsumukanaide waratte yukou! Sayounara (sayounara) Mata ne! Bokutachi no kage ga nobiru Koutei ni mirai no tane wo umeta Itsuka ooki na ki no shita de Zettai! Mata minna de atsumarou! Kimi to deaeta koto de umarekawaretanda Konna jibun no Suki ni nareta Itsuka kanarazu aeru kara Sorozore no sekai de Mune ni idaita yume wo Nakusanaide sono mama ni Utsumukanaide waratte yukou! Sayounara, mata ne! (mata ne!) Utsumukanaide waratte yukou! Sayounara (sayounara) Mata ne! Minna de egaita seishun wa Zettai mou kienai Omoide sa! Kimi to deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai Donna ni tooku Hanaretatte Itsuka mata aeru hi wo tanoshimi ni shiteru ze! Minna no yume no (yume no) Tsuzuki wo miyagebanashi ni Utsumukanaide waratte yukou! Sayounara, mata ne! (mata ne!) Utsumukanaide waratte yukou! Sayounara (sayounara) Mata ne! Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa… |-|English Translation= Na na na na... na na na na... The words written On the classroom blackboard Even though they've all been erased The youth we all experienced together Are memories That will never disappear! I’ll never forget meeting you No matter how Far away we are We’ll be together just like always Just like how we turn even Gloomy subjects into smiles Don’t look down, smile instead! Farewell, see you again! (see you again!) Don’t look down, smile instead! Farewell (farewell) See you again! On the campus where our shadows stretched We planted the seeds of the future Someday, under that big three We’ll all gather again for sure! By meeting you, I was able to renew myself I was able to came To like myself We’ll see each other again for sure So wherever we are The dreams I carry in my chest Will never be relinquished Don’t look down, smile instead! Farewell, see you again! (see you again!) Don’t look down, smile instead! Farewell (farewell) See you again! The youth we all experienced together Are memories That will never disappear! I’ll never forget meeting you No matter how Far away we are I look forward to the day we meet again! Everyone’s dream (dreams) I’ll keep telling it on and on Don’t look down, smile instead! Farewell, see you again! (see you again!) Don’t look down, smile instead! Farewell (farewell) See you again! Na na na na... na na na na... Video Trivia *It is also the seventh ending song of the anime series, Inazuma Eleven. Category:Songs